harry potter and the friendship bogger
by Rena Katsueki
Summary: Ok what happens when there is another hogwarts ball? disaster! only two chapters so please r
1. bad news

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize they all belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Luna and sassy**: Hi peeps, you can just call me Luna, and if you do not like gross stories TURN BACK NOW!

**Padfoot2:** Luna do you really have to scare the stuffing out of them?

**Moony**: Yeah, I would have to agree with padfoot2.

**Luna:** You two always gang up on me! Oh, by the way those two points at Moony and padfoot2 are not Sirius and Remus, they are if you can believe it my "loyal and faithful"-

**Padfoot2:** I don't want to be loyal or faithful!

**Luna**: rolls eyes friends.

**Padfoot2:** The story you are about to read is based on Moony's B-Day party, she was trying to get the VCR working-

**Moony:** Hey, it was hard!

**Padfoot2:** rolls eyes anyway so me and Luna made up this story.

**Luna:** Right now speaking of story let the story begin!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter and the Friendship Booger**_

_**Chapter one: the attack**_

Oh no, not again! Thought Harry.

He was in transfiguration and he was in his 5th year. Minnie (Luna: he, he I like calling her that! Moony hits Luna upside the head. Luna: Ouch, that hurt!) had said that since last years Halloween ball went so good that Dumbledore was going to do another one.

"Know you all now the rules, no drinking and no flying." Minnie had said.

_**After class**_

"So who are you going to ask out, Harry?" Came a muffled cry from inside his robes on the way out of class.

Harry took out his two-way mirror to find Sirius Black on the other side.

"I don't know," Harry said his mind on something else.

"How about that new girl oh what was her name?" Sirius asked.

" I think it was something like Alice."

"Her name is Cleopatra." said a voice behind Harry.

Harry dramatically turned around to find that Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley were behind him.

"oh, hi guys." Said Harry rubbing that back of his head a little, ok very embarrassed at being caught talking about the dance.

"so who are you two going with?" Sirius interrupted.

"Well," Hermione started "since Vitor isn't here-" Hermione is cut off by Vitor Crum's voice in the distance,

"I'M STILL HERE" a bluger comes and hits him in the face and he goes unconscious.

"well as I was saying me and Ron are going together."

"Remus you owe me 10 gallions" Sirius yells to our favorite werewolf.

In the mean time Cleopatra was walking toward Harry. Harry thought quick and yelled her name, she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she said.

He stumbled out the next sentence "W-w-will y-you go to the d-dance with m-me?" "sure" was her smooth reply. She walked away as if nothing happened.

_**The night of the dance**_

Harry was over by the punch bowl and Sirius was trying to convince him to spike the punch. "Come on Harry just a little please for your favorite godfather?" Sirius whine.

"Sirius you're my only godfather." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall burst open and in stepped-

* * *

**Luna: sorry for the interruption but that is the end of the chapter.**

**Padfoot2: Luna don't hurt your self**

**Moony: ya that would be a shame.**

**Luna: what are you guys tal-**

**flying fruit from the audience flies past**

**Moony: umm I think that we should leave now.**

**Moony runs off stage**

**Luna: right behind you.**

**runs off too**

**Padfoot2: Bring them on I can handle them-**

**Moony and Luna grab her by the collar and run like mad woman**

**Luna shouts back: Review and I will get the next chapter up soon!**


	2. friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry potter or any other characters related even though I wish I did.

**Luna:** hello people, finally I got the next chapter up!

**Moony in distance:** Luna where are my pants!

**Padfoot2 walks in**: Moony I found your pants!

**Moony walks in, in her p.j's and yells at Luna**: LUNA just why are you wearing my pants!

**Luna:** got to go but I hope that you people enjoy the story!

Luna runs like it's the end of the world with Moony close behind.

**Padfoot2 looks on with a very interested face then turns to audience**: Well on with the story!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The night of the dance**_

Harry was over by the punch bowl and Sirius was trying to convince him to spike the punch. "Come on Harry just a little please for your favorite godfather?" Sirius whines.

"Sirius you're my only godfather." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall burst open and in stepped-

The dork lord! (A/n he found a new name for himself.)

"Mwahahahahahaha, I have you now potty, no wait I mean potter. Mwahahahahaha cough, cough Water, water I need water." He said in a choked voice that was not so evil.

Then Harry had a flash back.

* * *

**Flashback**

"OK Harry now to pick your nose you have to thrust your index finger up your nose." Sirius explanted to Harry.

"But yoda (a/n Sirius had insisted that Harry called him yoda) why can't I use any other finger?" Harry asked.

"Well… you just can't ok now listen you thrust it up your nose and you search for the biggest plumpest yummiest bogger ever, ok you with me so far?" He asked Harry.

"Yep, you thrust your index finger up your nose and you search for the biggest plumpest yummiest bogger ever. Right?" Harry said.

"Good now you hook it with your finger nail and you pull it out and volla you have picked your nose!"Sirus said with joy.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Potter wake up I'm talking to you hey listen to me I am important hello!" The dork lord was yelling and jumping in front of Harry when he come back form having the flashback.

So Harry gets right to business he thrust his index finger up his nose and searched for the biggest plumpest yummiest bogger ever, then he hooked it with his finger nail and pulled it out, and offered it to the dork lord.

"Please take this bogger as a peace offering between us." Harry said while offering the bogger to the dork lord.

The dork lord was so toughed that he did the same thing. Then they swapped baggers and put them back up there own noses and then became friends. The world was no longer in danger thanks be to the friendship bogger.

The end

* * *

**Luna**: Happy christmas.

**Padfoot2**: it's not chistmas yet.

**Luna**: well I'm getting ahead.

**Moony**: Luna you at all the choclate, my only means of survival!

**Luna**: well I had to have suger after you chased me all over town!

**Moony**: oh I quite I can't baby sit you anymore it's too tough! walks off

**Luna**: I wasn't aware that she was babysitting us.

**Padfoot2**: nether was I. Well we better go and bring her back before she hurts herself.

**Luna**: yep R&R please and now this fic has ended.


End file.
